Un amour retrouvé
by Loustifer
Summary: Erik avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur, mais quand elle est morte, son monde s'est écroulé. Depuis son meilleur ami se bat pour le garder en vie.


Erik traverse une ruelle sombre, les mains dans les poches, la capuche rabattue sur la tête. Il ne cesse de penser à elle, ses cheveux longs, couleur noisette, ses yeux de la même teinte sombre et sa peau hâlée, tout était magnifique chez elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle dû partir comme ça? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé en plan sans aucune explication? Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réagi quand elle a voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait partir, qu'elle voulait arrêter de tuer, mais il a une bonne excuse, ils étaient sous les balles ennemies et il n'a pas discerné ses paroles à travers le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu. Lorsque la balle l'a traversée de part en part, Erik n'était pas près d'elle mais il l'a pourtant entendue cette fois-là. Son cri déchirant, son rictus de douleur ont paralysé le jeune homme sur place, il n'a pas était le premier sur place, ni le second, en fait il n'a pas bougé même lorsqu'elle a été emmenée par hélicoptère, il est resté planté en plein milieu de la fusillade, à découvert. Son pouvoir s'est déchaîné dès que l'hélicoptère a quitté son champ d'action : toutes les balles se sont figées en l'air, les armes se sont retournées vers leur propriétaire et en quelques secondes, plus personne ne bougeait. Erik s'est écroulé au sol et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Foutue guerre! Foutus ordres!

C'est son ami Charles qui l'a retrouvé en premier et l'a ramené à la base. Il était un des seuls soldats allemands déployés en Afghanistan et Alicia était une des quelques suédois présents sur le sol afghan : c'est ce qui les a rapproché dès le début alors son absence a pesé sur les épaules du jeune homme dès le premier instant. Quand Charles l'a allongé sur son lit de camp, Erik hurlait comme un malade, il appelait Alicia et sanglotait.

Erik ne se rappelle pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après, il sait juste qu'il a été rapatrié en urgence au pays et qu'on lui a offert deux ans d'entrée gratuite chez le psy. Il passe donc ses journées soit chez sa psychologue, Emma Frost, soit chez son meilleur ami, Charles. Il a peur de l'embêter à la longue mais personne n'est aussi compréhensif que le télépathe, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il connaît exactement vos sentiments mais il n'empêche qu'Erik ne s'en serait pas sorti sans lui, il l'a sauvé d'une bonne dizaine de tentatives de suicide depuis leur retour.

Erik traverse donc une ruelle sombre en silence, il rumine quand tout à coup un jeune homme apparaît devant lui. Il tente de le contourner mais il est arrêté par deux personnes qui lui bloquent les bras dans le dos, le jeune homme prend alors la parole :

« - Yo mec, t'as pas un peu d'blé?

\- Non, je suis à sec désolé, peut-être une prochaine fois, répond Erik. »

Il tente de se dégager mais ses bras sont toujours croisés dans son dos. Son interlocuteur s'approche et réplique :

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Il plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa victime et les fouille. Un paquet de cigarettes et des clés se retrouvent par terre mais le portefeuille du soldat est vide. L'agresseur relève la tête vers Erik et déclare :

« - T'as de la chance mec, mais tu m'as mis en colère, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu tu vois, l'argent c'était pour la salle de sport mais tu m'en as pas filé alors il faut que je fasse du sport autrement. »

Il fait signe à ses deux amis de tenir Erik puis commence à frapper sa victime. Au bout de dix minutes de passage à tabac, le jeune soldat s'évanouit, il n'a même pas essayé de résister, c'est comme un suicide assisté.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Erik est totalement désorienté, son regard affolé découvre la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouve. Les murs blancs reflètent la lumière du soleil, ce qui dans un premier temps l'éblouit mais il s'y habitue rapidement. Charles se lève de son fauteuil et lui demande :

« - Comment vas-tu Erik? »

L'allemand gémit :

« - Hmmm… mal à la tête. »

Le télépathe pose une main sur l'avant bras de son ami :

« - Veux-tu que je demande des antidouleurs?

\- Veux bien. »

Charles sort de la chambre et laisse Erik seul. Lorsqu'il revient, le jeune homme a le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. L'infirmier change la perfusion d'Erik et l'aide à se remettre sur le dos :

« - Vous ne devez pas bouger, le prévient-il, votre visage est abîmé et vous avez plusieurs côtes fracturées. »

Erik gémit mais acquiesce, l'infirmier lui donne des somnifères et il s'endort tout de suite. Charles ne s'absente qu'une fois pour aller manger, en dehors de cela, il passe son temps à lire à côté du lit. Vers 15 heures, il allume son téléphone et découvre cinq appels en absence d'un numéro masqué. Qui cela peut-il être? Il entre le numéro de sa boîte vocale et écoute le message qui a été laissé après le dernier appel. Il se fige lorsqu'il entend la voix douce de son amie décédée :

« _\- Charles. Je… je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'appeler avant mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. On m'a dit que vous me pensiez morte Erik et toi et je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait subir ce mensonge. S'il te plaît rappelle moi vite, je veux avoir des nouvelles d'Erik, j'ai peur pour lui, il va faire n'importe quoi, tu sais comme moi comment il est quand ses émotions prennent le dessus. Appelle-moi._ »

Charles reste bouche bée sur son fauteuil, il ne croit pas ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Elle est désolée! Désolée de quoi au juste! D'avoir laissé croire à Erik qu'elle était morte ou qu'elle l'ait abandonné tout en sachant parfaitement sa réaction. Elle est morte devant ses yeux nom de Dieu! Elle va l'entendre, ça s'est sûr. Charles appuie sur la touche de rappel et attend. Alicia décroche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Elle ne s'attend sûrement pas à l'avalanche de reproches qui lui tombe dessus :

« - Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça Alicia! Il s'est fait tabasser à mort et n'a même pas tenté de se défendre. Il t'aime comme un fou et tu lui as brisé le coeur! »

La jeune femme ne répond pas tout de suite, elle attend, laisse passer la surprise puis demande:

« - Il s'est fait quoi?

\- Il s'est fait tabasser et ne s'est pas défendu. Il est étendu dans un lit d'hôpital à côté de moi. Non mais à quoi tu pensais Alicia! hurle Charles. »

Son cri réveille Erik en sursaut, il hurle de douleur lorsque ses fractures se font ressentir :

« - Merde Erik, ne bouge pas! »

Il lâche son téléphone, laissant Alicia seule au bout du fil, et se précipite vers son ami. Il l'aide à se rallonger en douceur et l'endort à l'aide de sa télépathie. Il reprend son téléphone en main et demande :

« - Tu es toujours là? »

Elle répond immédiatement :

« - Évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

\- Je l'ai réveillé et ses côtes lui ont fait mal. Ça va je l'ai rendormi ne t'inquiète pas Alicia. Oú es-tu? Je crois qu'il aimerait savoir que tu es en vie. »

Charles perçoit un soupir las de l'autre côté du téléphone et Alicia répond :

« -Il va me tuer.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité Alicia! réplique durement Charles.

\- Je sais, je suis à Paris mais je peux venir tout de suite, dit-elle. »

Charles regarde Erik dormir et déclare à contrecoeur :

« - Il a besoin de toi, vien vite. Hôpital universitaire de la Charité de Berlin, service traumatologie chambre 269. »

Elle promet de faire vite et raccroche. Le télépathe range son téléphone et secoue la tête. Comment est-ce possible? Erik est sûr de l'avoir vu mourir, il en a été traumatisé, peut-être est-ce simplement une erreur d'information venant de l'armée qui expliquerait pourquoi ils n'ont pas été mis au courant qu'Alicia était en vie, mais dans ce cas là, elle aurait rejoint Erik dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ça ne tient pas. Il se promet de lui demander dès son arrivée. Pour passer le temps, il prend un livre et s'installe sur une chaise.

Alicia sort de l'aéroport à 5 heures du matin, elle hèle un taxi et grimpe dedans. Vu l'heure, l'hôpital est fermé alors elle va à l'hôtel. Elle prend une chambre et appelle Charles pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il est dans le même hôtel alors elle lui propose de la retrouver dans sa chambre. Lorsque le télépathe arrive devant la porte, il marque un temps d'arrêt et se prépare moralement à revoir son amie disparue, et enfin il toque à la porte. Alicia ouvre la porte et sourit à Charles, qui ne lui répond pas. Elle l'invite à entrer et lui offre un verre. Ils n'échangent pas un seul mot. Elle s'assoit sur le lit de la chambre et commence :

« - Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Charles acquiesce mais ne dit toujours rien. Elle demande alors :

« -Comment va-t-il?

Il va mal qu'est-ce que tu crois?! réplique brutalement Charles. Moi je veux savoir comment tu as pu le laisser, tu aurais pu venir le voir après ton hospitalisation mais tu ne l'as pas fait, que s'est-il passé? »

Alicia baisse la tête :

« -On m'a envoyée en mission. Je m'étais promis que j'arrêterais après celle-là, mais je t'assure que je croyais qu'Erik avait été prévenu que j'étais en vie.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre qu'il ne vienne pas te voir?!

\- Pas pendant une mission non, et je pensais qu'il avait été redéployé. »

Un rire nerveux sort de la gorge de Charles :

« - Redéployé?! N'importe quoi. T'aurais pu l'appeler.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Alicia. J'ai été nulle sur ce coup là. Je vais me rattraper, c'est promis, il faut juste que je le vois. »

Il se lève brusquement et lâche :

« - L'hôpital ouvre à 8 heures. Je viendrais te chercher. »

Puis il sort de la chambre. Alicia reste seule, elle sait que ses actes vont être durs à pardonner mais ce qu'elle redoute le plus c'est la réaction d'Erik. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et s'endort en sanglots. À 8h pile, Charles et Alicia sont devant les portes de l'hôpital. Le télépathe demande à Alicia d'attendre à la porte de la chambre et entre. Erik dort encore. Il le réveille doucement et dit :

« - Erik. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors, je ne veux pas que tu paniques d'accord? »

Erik ne comprend pas, il est perdu mais il acquiesce. Il regarde Charles qui ouvre la porte lentement, et son corps se fige. Le télépathe sort et laisse Alicia entrer, elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme secoue la tête, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues :

« -C'est pas possible. T'es morte.

\- Non bébé, je suis là. »

Elle s'approche du lit et tente de prendre la main d'Erik dans la sienne mais il la retire :

« -S'il te plait Erik.

\- T'es morte. T'es morte Alicia. Ça fait deux ans que t'es morte. »

Il ne cesse de répéter cette phrase et ne laisse pas Alicia en placer une. Elle reste près de lui en attendant qu'il se calme. Elle caresse ses cheveux alors qu'il sanglote :

« - Erik.

\- T'es morte Alicia.

\- Non, je suis là. Je ne suis pas morte mon amour. Regarde-moi. »

Elle prend le menton du jeune homme dans sa main et il lève les yeux :

« - Pourquoi t'es partie?

\- Je ne voulais pas je t'assure. Je pensais qu'on t'avait prévenu que j'étais à l'hôpital. Après on m'a envoyé en mission et je pensais que tu avais été redéployé. Tu m'as manqué. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Le soldat prend la main de la jeune femme et la porte à ses lèvres :

« - Reste.

\- Toujours. »

Elle se penche et embrasse Erik en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses côtes. Il se sépare d'elle et déclare :

« - Ça veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonnée, ce sera long.

\- Je sais mon amour, mais je reste. »


End file.
